1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cover device for a vehicle, and more particularly an engine cover for use in two-wheeled, three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle having a small volume of discharge.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a motor vehicle of a scooter type, it is well known to provide a light vehicle in which a power unit and a rear wheel driven by the power unit are covered by a cover in order to improve the outer appearance of the vehicle and protect the component elements of the vehicle.
In such a vehicle as mentioned above, an engine, a rear wheel, a muffler, an air cleaner, a carburetor and electrical equipment units and the like are stored in a space covered by the cover. The cover is required so as to protect the associated equipment units from mud splashed from the rear wheel, water, or dust, as well as temperatures generated by the engine and the associated equipment units. The cover is preferably a split-type cover to facilitate maintenance of the power unit, associated equipment units and suspension and the like, and it is necessary to provide easy assembly and removal of the cover and to ensure a positive holding is the assembled condition when the cover is assembled.
The present invention provides a cover device which effectively meets the foregoing demands.